This invention relates to pocket atomizers of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,315 which issued on Aug. 24, 1971, to G. H. Montalbo for a "Pocket Supportable Atomizer Device". The pocket atomizer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,315 has an elongated barrel which forms a reservoir for the liquid to be atomized. A pump cylinder is enclosed within the reservoir and is coupled therto by a first check valve. A hollow piston with a hollow piston rod is axially slidable within the pump cylinder to force liquid upwardly through the hollow piston rod and out an atomizing orifice on the top of the piston rod. A second check valve is mounted within the hollow piston rod. The piston and piston rod are spring biased to their upward position.
With the above described type of prior art pocket atomizer, the liquid to be atomized drains from the hollow piston rod between uses, and one or more priming strokes are required to fill the piston rod with liquid before liquid can be dispensed from the atomizing orifice.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a pocket atomizer which will not require priming strokes between uses. This is particularly important when the atomizer must discharge liquid immediately, such as when it is used for discharging tear gas in self defense.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description herein.